l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Nishijin
Shinjo Nishijin was the Unicorn Clan Champion who led the Unicorn Clan when they returned from the Ki-Rin's Exodus. Crossing the Shadowlands Decades ago, his ancestors had been advised by the Kami Shinjo herself to return to Rokugan crossing the barrened lands of the Shadowlands. Eighty years after they were advised, Nishijin was who stood at the forefront of the Clan when they entered the lands of the evil, with Otaku Sekigako, Iuchi Shino, and Ide Tadan at his side. Way of the Unicorn, p. 37 Return of the Unicorn In 815, the Unicorn Return. The Unicorn arrived at the southern border of Rokugan, pursued by Shadowlands forces. A fifth of their Clan had been lost to battle or the taint. Exhausted and short of jade, they had no time to talk and were forced to fight through the Kaiu defenses. The Clan raced west, following the Kaiu Wall, and charged the assembled Crab at the western edge. Recognized as the Returned Ki-Rin Nishijin granted temporary control of the clan to his daughter Shinjo Kochamon, stationed at the Ki-Rin's Shrine, Imperial Histories 2, p. 157 while he came to the Imperial Winter Court at Otosan Uchi, alongside Isawa Yamiko, sent at the behest of the Elemental Council. Imperial Histories 2, p. 152 He proved to the Crane Clan Champion and Emerald Champion Doji Ryobu that the Unicorn were the Ki Rin by presenting a jade box which contained the fan Lady Doji had given to Shinjo before the Ki Rin left Rokugan. Way of the Crane, p. 108 Returning to their Ancestral Lands In 816 the Unicorn returned to their ancestral lands, having several skirmishes in the borders guarded by the Lion and Scorpion Clans, denying them entry. At Kyuden Doji, Shinjo Nishijin gifted the Crane Champion with a small herd of breeding horses in return for his recognition. They were from the Kami Shinjo stock, stronger, larger, and smarter than any before seen in the Empire. The strongest of them was named Junko. Scenes from the Empire 18, by Nancy Sauer, Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, and Shawn Carman Nishijin met the Fox Clan Champion, who presented him with a cache of ancient scrolls containing the histories of the Empire as recorded by the Fox. Recognized as Great Clan The combined efforts of the Phoenix, Fox, Crane, and Miya convinced Hantei XXII to grant the Unicorn a place within the Imperial Court. This year Ide Suari presented the Emperor with a breeding pair of Otaku Steeds, and the Emperor commanded the Lion to end their war against the Unicorn. During the Winter Court of 816 the Unicorn were officially recognized as a Great Clan equal to the other six. Tainted After they were recognized, the Kuni family demanded that every Unicorn was tested for Taint. Ironically, Nishijin was the only Unicorn to test positive, and the Kuni promised to keep his secret in return for his prompt retirement. They did it in recognition of the help the Unicorn had offered their landless Hiruma cousins, who had been regarded with a dojo in the Unicorn lands to train their bushi. In the year 820 Nishijin stepped down, in favor of his daughter Shinjo Kochamon. Great Clans, pp. 244-245 Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders